Pillow Talk
by WhoaaKid
Summary: Kind of hard to describe. I don't own anything. Jade and Cat. Jade's POV. Rated M for language and sexual situations. :  Enjoy. Song in italics is Kid Cudi's 'Pillow Talk'. I suggest a listen.


I don't own anything. Wish I did! :T

_

* * *

Damn girl...  
Where did you learn to do all that? _

_Girl the sex was crazy  
Better yet amazing  
Don't be sad  
I ain't going nowhere  
Lets just lay and talk _

Rolling over, I finally catch my breath. _Wow_. Yeah, she's good. But I knew that already. This isn't our first encounter with each other, under these conditions.

"I really love you, you know that?"

Gazing up at the brown eyed girl, her bright hair fanning out all over her pillow. She smells like sex and candy.

"I know." I trail my fingers up and down her flat stomach, watching goosebumps arise from my touch. Her breaths are more sporadic with each caress leading me where she needs me the most. I hit the top of her curls, as I lean in for a heated kiss.

My phone rings. I should answer it. We both curse and she reaches over to the nightstand and picks it up.

"It's Beck." She says. No emotion really. Just a statement. _Beck… _

It's about that time. Usually I get up, find my clothes scattered from previous activities, and leave. Beck is calling me, because we're still together. Cat knows that. For being the sensitive, naive girl, everyone takes her be, dealing with someone in a relationship takes a lot of balls. I guess I could make it easier on her. Up and leave Beck. But how can I leave Beck after making such a huge spectacle over him kissing Tori. Then our whole break-up thing. Seriously, if that was not a more perfect time for _this_ to come forward and be done with. If I was as strong as Cat or as people think I am, I wouldn't be staring at my phone while Beck leaves me a voice message. Luckily Cat snaps me out of my train of thought. She's kissing me, and I don't notice when my phone leaves my hand. I don't notice when it rings again. I don't even notice when it signals a new text message. I don't really notice anything when Cat's using her tongue.

_Girl I know you feeling  
This chemistry that we got  
So don't be shy I ain't goin' nowhere  
I'm here for the night_

_So move closer bring your body to mine  
Let me hold you right  
Don't be mad i ain't goin' nowhere ima sleep here by your side_

Fifth time tonight. _Yeah, I've got stamina._ It's you, eyes closed, on your back and legs open.

'_This is mine.' I lick my lips._

I wish you could say the same about me. I know you would even if it wasn't true. Because you're like that. You say things that aren't true, to make you feel better. You shouldn't have to. I shouldn't keep you hanging on like this. I promise I'll make it better. How? Well between my fingers and the right stroke is one...

_Break up with Beck?… _I could do that too. But for right now, let's just lay and talk.

_You probably think im shady girl i know  
But i ain't gonna fuckin bounce  
I'm feelin you, i wanna get to know you so  
Lets have pillow talk _

_You probably think im shady girl i know  
But i ain't gonna fuckin bounce  
I'm feelin you, i wanna get to know you so  
Lets have pillow talk _

_And when i saw you after my show (after my show)  
Your friends were acting like hoes (acting like hoees)  
But you were different  
You weren't impressed, by all my money  
Or fancy shit  
Girl you're skin is so smooth (skin is so smooooth)  
And you smell good like some new shoes (just like my bathing apes)_

I smile to the crowd and bow again. She's not in this one. I see her in the crowd. She's the only one who watched me and _only me_ the whole show. I felt her eyes the entire time. We're done bowing, walking off the stage, behind the scenes. There are parents and friends, making backstage a little claustrophobic. I'm looking for Cat. I find Tori. She wasn't in this one either. _Surprise._ I guess Sikowitz was tired from all the ass kissing. Tori's all over Beck, saying he had a great performance and she couldn't wait for the next showing. _Bleh_. I see Cat, peering from behind the curtain. I avert my eyes quickly, but she sees. She walks over to Andre, congratulates him on his great band performance. Walks over to Robbie and gushes over how well he knew his lines. She even walked over to Beck... applauded him over his performance as well. I was floored.

"Oh, hey Jade."

"Oh, hey?"

"Yeah…"

She looked down, I probably looked pretty intimidating. I was out of costume but, my make-up was on heavier than usual. But on the inside, I just wanted to know why she was being so nonchalant.

"You did great out there." Then she put her arms around my neck and hugged me. I hugged her back. I breathed into her neck and I just closed my eyes. Her skin is so soft. Since she's shorter than me, she had to reach up and that left a little of her back out. This was nice. She pulled back and the usual Cat was there. All smiles and giggles. I smiled back and shared a little kiss with her. I don't really care who sees.

_I see you smiling_ _Is that a sign, that you feeling me too? Girl i hope so...  
You probably think im shady girl i know  
But i aint gonna fuckin bounce  
Im feelin you i wanna get to know you so  
Lets have pillow talk_

_So move closer bring your body to mine  
Just like my bathing apes.._

"I really love you, you know that?" I said, posing her the same question from a week ago.

"I know." She says smiling.

Kissing her lips, I think we're gonna have pillow talk tonight.


End file.
